


A fresh start

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Dating, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: This is a very big f*ck you to the writers of the showThanks to Goladyvols for being my beta. You should all check her story “Her Partners Wife” !
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & William Dey, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 75
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goladyvols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/gifts).



> This is a very big f*ck you to the writers of the show
> 
> Thanks to Goladyvols for being my beta. You should all check her story “Her Partners Wife” !

"Sorry, you are going to do what?" Alex asked in disbelief, looking at her sister as if she had made some kind of bad joke.

"I have a date with William," Kara explained, searching her wardrobe to find something nice to wear. "He asked me to have dinner with him at Noonan's.”

"You've got to be kidding me. William? You don't even like the guy."

"That's not true," Kara sighs. "He has his good sides, I guess."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Sounds to me that you're convincing yourself right now, kiddo." There was a short silence as Kara finaly found something to wear. As she headed to the bathroom to change, Alex grabbed her arm.

"Hey," she said as she used her index-finger to force Kara to look at her. "We both know you don't want this," she whispered. "So why are you doing this? What about Lena?"

"Lena?" Kara replied. "Lena has made it very clear that she doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore."

"What, so you force yourself into the next shitty guy or what?"

"I just want to give him a chance. I don't want to be alone anymore. I need someone to share things with. Like you and Kelly."

Alex smirked. "You and William are never gonna be like me and Kelly. Because Kelly and I love each other so much, we are soulmates. You and William are definitely NOT."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Kara asked almost desparately.

"Stop whining, Kara," Alex said firmly. "You know I love you and I want the best for you. I just feel that you are making the wrong decision, that's all."

There was a short silence before both girls were startled by a knock of the door.

"That should be him," Kara said. "Please be nice to him untill I am ready, will you?" After that, she walked into her bathroom.

***

Ten minutes later, Kara walked into her living room, wearing a black dress. She looked confused as she saw Alex sitting on the sofa with her phone in her hands. "Where is William?"

Alex looked up from her phone. "Huh?"

"William?" Kara replied.

"Oh, he is waiting outside for you. I guess he’s still there."

"You didn't let him in?" Kara could not believe her sister. She walked to the front door. "You're unbelievable," she sighed as she opened the door and saw William standing against the wall of the main hallway. "I am so sorry," she said.

William smiled. "It’s okay. I can wait."

"Nooo," Kara said as she opened the door a little further. "Please come in. I will be ready in about 5 minutes."

William shook his head. "I am okay waiting out here. Seems that your sister doesn't quite like me."

Kara started to laugh nervously. "She does that to everybody she doesn't know." She waited for a few seconds before she went back inside her apartment to grab her purse. She gave Alex a warning look before she left.

"Have fun," Alex smirked.

Kara ignored her and left with William heading to Noonan's.

***

"This is quite a nice place," William said as he looked around the diner.

"It is," Kara said. “We come here all the time."

William cleared his throat. "So… what is this about Lena Luthor?" He looked the blonde straight in the eye as he asked the question.

Kara startled. “What about her?”

“Well,” William started nervously. “We are about to expose LuthorCorp for being not who they say they are. Lena is a part of LuthorCorp. So…”

“Lena is not Lex,” Kara said.

“How would you know?” William asked. “Her last name says it all.”

“Lena is more then her last name. She is different.” Suddenly Kara felt that Alex may be right and she had made a mistake by going on this date. She looked back at William. “Lena was my best friend. And in my opinion she still is. And…”

“But she hates you,” William interrupted her.

“Excuse me?”

“I said…”

“I heard what you said William. How dare you ask me those questions. I thought we were going on a date but I get the feeling that you only asked me out to hear more about Lena. We are going to bring LuthorCorp down. But we are NOT going to hurt Lena.”

“I just see it as collateral damage,” William said. “It is all or nothing. Who says that Lena wouldn’t take revenge if we’re bringing down her family.”

Kara felt rage boiling up from her tiny toe, floating through her body on superspeed. “Excuse me,” she said, using a napkin to wipe her mouth and headed to the bathroom.

Once she entered the ladies room, she stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Blue eyes staring back from her reflection and she realized how sad she actually looked. Sure she wanted everybody to know how evil Lex was. But not at the cost of Lena. That would never, ever happen.

She sank away in her thoughts, untill she noticed that somebody had entered the ladies room. Kara was standing in front of the mirror with her eyes closed, fighting her tears. Thinking of her former best friend and realizing that William may have used their date just to get some information about Lena.

“You look like shit,” a familiar voice said.

Kara recognized that voice instantly and felt like her heart had just stopped beating. She opened her eyes and turned around towards the voice. And there she was, looking straight back at her. Her emerald eyes were flickering, taking Kara in from top to bottom.

She was so beautiful. Even more beautifull than Kara remembered. The former CEO was leaning with her side against the doorway, wearing a red dress. Her hair was falling loosely over her shoulders and her lips were covered in black lipstick.

It made Kara shiver to see the woman in front of her. God, it felt so good to see her. “Well, I feel like shit,” she replied.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Why? Seemed to me you were having lots of fun over there. Candles, good food. Handsome man.”

“Are you spying on me?” Kara blurted out.

Lena laughed. “Sorry Kara, but I really have better things to do than spying on you.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes. “Then why are you here? And don’t say it was a coincidence, because I still remember that we only had dinner here because you wanted to do me a favor. Your taste for restaurants is way more expensive.”

“Okay then. I’m not here by coincidence.”

Lena and Kara were standing there looking at each other before Lena cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

“I am done with this shit,” she finaly started. “I am done mourning for you. Mourning for what could have been or what we had.”

“So you’re just here to hurt my feelings?” Kara asked. “Like in revenge for me hurting you because I lied to you all those years? We’ve already been on that road, Lena. What do you want me to do? I allready apologized for that so many times, but you wouldn’t listen to me. Should I drop dead or something?”

“Shut up.” Lena said firmly.

“Why, Lena? How dare you stand there and lecture me? You crushed my heart. You have made it clear that you do not want anything to do with me anymore. So why don’t you just put me out of my misery?”

Lena took a few steps forward, moving closer to Kara. Closer then she meant to be and standing this close to the blonde, she enjoyed the smell of her body, and the smell of her hair made her dizzy. “I said, shut up.”

“I can’t,” Kara said. “Just leave me alone. You made your point. I am just trying to leave things behind.”

Lena narrowed her eyes. “With him?”

Kara shrugged. “Why not.”

“You don’t want that, Kara. I have known you for years and I can tell that this is not what you want.”

“Talking about wanting,” the blonde replied. “What is it that you want?”

Lena smiled. “I am glad you asked. I am here to collect what i want, this is a new world, with new chances. Why should we make the same mistakes over and over again?”

Before Kara could respond, she felt Lena’s lips press against her own. Her eyes went wide for a second. She could not believe what was happening in this moment. The last time she spoke to Lena, she told her she hated her and wanted her to be gone. And now they where standing here in the middle of the bathroom, kissing each other. While her date was waiting in the other room.

Thinking of William, Kara pulled away from Lena. “Wait,” she said. “I can’t do this, Lena. I am on an actual date.”

Lena shrugged but stepped aside. “Well, I won’t hold you back then. That would be selfish of me, wouldn’t it?”

Kara walked past Lena to the door. She already had the doorhandle in her hand, ready to go back to William. Although she had ran to the bathroom in the first place, trying to escape the argument they had. And now the subject of that argument was standing right next to her.

She was considering what to do and made up her mind. Her hands left the door handle, and turned to  
walk back to Lena. She trew herself into Lena’s arms, their bodies pressed together as she started to kiss her roughly.

This was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Back at Kara’s apartment

Feeling their lips pressed together, feeling each other so close after all this time, made both women feel dizzy. They had never kissed before but they loved each other, even with everything that happened. But neither of them had expected that their love would take this direction.

“Kara…” Lena moaned after she pulled away to catch her breath.

Kara opened her eyes and the big blue orbs looked straight into the other womans heart. “What?”

“This feels wrong.”

“Does it?” Kara said. “Do you want me to leave, then?” Kara started to walk away from Lena. But that was not what the formar CEO wanted. Not at all. She grabbed the blondes arm.

“What?” Kara said. “What do you want from me, Lena? First you didn’t want me around and now you don’t want me to leave. Would you please make up your mind?”

Lena’s eyes went wide by this outburst. She wasn’t used to Kara reacting in this way. “You have a point there,” she said after clearing her throat. “Look, if you really want to be with William, I won’t get in your way. But Kara…” Lena took both of Kara’s hands in her own. “I am scared.”

Kara let her shoulders drop a little. She hadn’t expected this. “Lena, why would you be scared?”

“Because I am afraid to be hurt again, Kara. I let my guard down for you. And you took advantage of that. You hurt me and you could because I’ve never opened up to another person the way I did to you; not even to Jack. And there is nothing I want more than be with you.”

The blondes eyes went wide. “Lena… What are you trying to tell me?”

The black haired woman took a deep breath. “I am trying to tell you, that I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Lena,” Kara replied. “You were my best friend. I never had a friendship like we had and it was so precious to me. I really am sorry for lying to you, but you already know that. And…”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted her. “That was not what I meant.”

The blonde looked at Lena in confusion. “It’s not? Then what did you mean exactly?”’

“When I said I love you, I meant it like not in the friendly way. I meant it like… I really love you. Like I am in love with you.”

“Oh. Oohhh…”

Suddenly Lena looked a little timid. Her gaze turned to the floor as she shuffled her feet nervously. “I guess I should have said that a long time ago.”

“Lena…”

Lena couldn’t respond, she sensed a finger under her chin forcing her to look into Kara’s eyes. Eyes that where no longer looking at her in anger, but eyes that were full of love and compassion.

“Took you long enough to admit that, Lee,” she said with a smile.

Suddenly Lena’s eyes filled with tears as she looked back at the blonde. Kara’s gaze turned straight back to concern. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“You… you called me Lee again,” the formar CEO sniffed.

They both looked at each other in suprise before breaking out into giggles.

“So…” Lena said, not quite sure what to do next. “Where do we go from here?”

“Well,” Kara replied with a hoarse voice, taking all of Lena deep into her mind. “You can start by giving me one of those delicious kisses once more. Then I will walk back to the dining room and tell William that the date is over.”

“And then?” Lena whispered while bringing her face closer to Kara’s.

“Then,” she went on. “We can go to my place, where I will show you how deeply I am in love with you too.” She paused a second watching Lena. “Lee.”

Her old nickname which Kara used to call her in their better days made Lena shiver in joy. Hearing that name again made her realize that their dark days were finally over and that is was time to look forward. Walking down the path to their future together.

It took her a few moments to close the space between their lips and as she pressed hers gently against Kara’s. She felt how Kara melted into the kiss, pressing her body tightly against hers. Lena felt Kara’s lips part, a sign that she wanted to deepen their kiss and Lena didn’t hesitate to explore the blondes mouth with her tongue. Somewhere in the middle, her tongue met Kara’s and there was a short fight of dominance between them.

They enjoyed their kiss so much, until they were seperated once again by the door opening.

“Kara, are you okay? I didn’t mean to…”

It was William, who had been waiting all this time for Kara to return.

“What the fuck?” he said in disbelief.

Lena pulled away, looking at the man with wide eyes. Her gaze was dark, but it could be caused by the hottest kiss she ever had in her life.

“Excuse me, but this is the ladies room,” she blurted out.

“I can see that,” William replied. He didn’t give Lena much attention, but turned his gaze straight to Kara. “What the hell, Kara?”

“Sorry, William. I think our date wouldn’t have turned out well, after all.”

Lena smirked at the guy as she heard Kara saying those words. She looked like a child who just took the last piece of candy from the bowl. “Are you ready to go, darling?” she asked the blonde as she reached for her arm.

Kara looped her arm into Lena’s and they left the ladies room. Before William was out of their vision, Lena turned around. “Oh and Mister Dey? May I sugest that if you want information about me or my family, you don’t use sources that belong to my dear friend Miss Rojas? Just ask for an interview and I will be happy to tell you whatever you need.”

Satisfied with the look on the mans face, she left the diner with Kara still on her arm.

***

Both women reached Kara’s apartment just barely. Before the blonde could even unlock the door, she found herself pressed with her back against the wall by Lena. She felt hot kisses on her neck, going down to her shoulder. She let out a soft moan. “Lena…” she said. “Can’t you wait untill we are actually in the apartment?”

Lena’s right hand went down to Kara’s dress, pulling it up so she could grab the other girls thigh, but never stopped kissing her neck. “I’ve waited too long already,” she moaned into the blondes neck. “I can’t wait a second longer.” She squeezed Kara’s thigh.

“Lena… The neighbors…” she said as she dropped her keys on the floor distracted by Lena’s touch.

“Call me, Lee, please,” Lena whispered.

“Are you begging me?” Kara asked with a little smile. It was difficult to smile though, with Lena’s hand squeezing her thigh and her lips pressed against her pulsepoint.

“Never,” Lena replied softly. She changed the direction of her lips back to Kara’s mouth. She captured those beautiful lips with her own, using her other hand to grab Kara’s other thigh.

“Lee… I want you so badly right now,” Kara moaned.

“What about your neighbors?” Lena teased

“Let’s… Let’s get inside.”

“You dropped your keys,” Lena said between kisses. “Let me grab them for you.”

The raven haired woman went down to her knees and Kara heard the niose of her keys on the floor. She expected Lena to get up but instead her dress was being pulled up even higher exposing all of the skin beneath it.

Lena was suprised at the view in front of her. She swallowed thickly. “You are a bad, bad girl, Miss Danvers. You are not wearing panties. Did you expect more from that date?”

“A girl has needs too, you know,” Kara replied sheepishly.

“Do they? And what exactly do you need, Miss Danvers?”

“You, Lee. I need you.”

That was all Lena needed to hear. She kissed her way from Kara’s inner thighs back up. She could already smell the blondes wetness as she reached her center. Inhaling her scent made Lena wet as hell but she decided to only give Kara a small taste of what she could expect tonight.

Her tongue made small circles back to her inner tighs, away from the wetness and she heard Kara complaining. “Stop teasing me, Lee.”

Lena smiled. She led her tongue back to the womans center giving it a few small licks, to tease Kara even more. She wanted the blonde to go crazy.

“I said…”

Before Kara could finish her sentence, Lena used her fingers to spread the blondes lips a little. The scent of arousal met her nose and the green eyed woman was on cloud nine. God she smelled so damned good. She wanted to fuck the Kara’s brains out, but she had to be patient. Slowing down her own needs would mean that her orgasm would be like an explosion.

Spreading Kara’s lips, Lena dipped her tongue deep into Kara’s center, starting to lick her at first. The blondes moans encouraged her to pick up the pace. Lena pushed her tongue deeper inside of her and started to fuck Kara with her tongue.

The blondes moans became louder every second, neither of them cared about neighbors anymore. They both had wanted this for so long and it took a crisis of all earths to realize this.

“Lee… Almost there…”

Kara didn’t have to tell her that she was close. Lena could feel that too. Kara was getting wetter and wetter under her tongue and she enjoyed every lick of it. She decided to put the blonde out of her misery. She pulled back her tongue, moving it to Kara’s clit. She started nibbling on it and just as Kara thought it couldn’t get any better, Lena pressed two fingers deep inside of her.

Blue eyes went wide and a scream of joy left her mouth as her orgasm hit her like a thunderblast.

As soon as she recovered from her orgasm, Lena got up from the floor, correcting Kara’s dress. The smirk in her eyes spoke volumes. In her hand she held Kara’s keys. “You dropped these,” she laughed.

With a huge blush on her cheeks, Kara grabbed the keys and pushed them in the lock. Before she opened the door, Lena turned her around and pressed their lips back together. It was a soft, tender kiss to show the blonde how much she loved her. Kara could taste her own fluids on Lena’s lips which turned her on again.

A moment later, the apartment door opened. The girls pulled apart looking straight into the confused brown eyes of Alex. That confused look soon turned into an challenging smile.

“Luthor, were you banging my sister against the door of her apartment?” she said openly as always.

“Alex!” Both women said in a giggle.

“What are you still doing here anyway?” Kara wanted to know.

“I was waiting for you to come back whining about how your date didn’t go well,” Alex said as she studied Lena from top to bottom. “But I can tell that you already changed your mind.” She walked back into the apartment, just to come back a few seconds later with her black leather coat on and her motorcycle helmet in her hand.

“I will leave the two of you alone, ok?” she said, laughing at her sisters red cheeks.

She kissed her sister on her cheek. “I will call you tomorrow.” Then she turned around to Lena, kissing her on her cheek as well. “Nice to have you back, Luthor,” she said, satified about the nervous gaze the formar CEO gave her. After that she left.

“That was… awkward,” Kara said as soon as she and Lena were in the apartment, closing the door behind them.

“More awkward than your sister knowing we banged against the door of your apartment?”

There was a short silence before the two of them burst into giggles again. Then, Kara grabbed Lena by her waist and pulled her close against her. “I’d never feel awkward with you around,” she whispered as she kissed her softly on the lips.

“Kara…”

“Now… Lee… Let me show you how much I am in love with you.”


	3. No holds barred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this without my beta because the poor woman doesn’t feel well today

“Kara…” Lena moaned softly against the blondes lips. “Are you realy sure about this? We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kara whispered back. Their lips were brushing against each other and the heat of their breaths were clearly felt against their skin. “You just gave me the greatest fuck I’ve ever had. What more proof do you need?”

“The greatest fuck you’ve ever had, huh,” Lena said as she pulled away a little to look at Kara properly. “Where is this language coming from, Miss Danvers?”

Kara shivered. “I love the way you call me Miss Danvers,” she said. “Say it again.”

“Miss Danvers,” Lena repeated in a way that which made Kara so wet like she had never been. She dragged Lena to her dining table. “Wait here,” she said as she walked away towards her bedroom. Lena didn’t had to wait long before the blonde returned again, with both hands on her back.

“What are you hiding behind your back?” Lena wanted to know.

“I will let you know soon,” Kara replied. “But first… I want you to strip for me. I want to see you removing your clothes for me.”

Lena smiled. She loved the turn of mood from the woman. Sure she liked the cute and shy Kara but this was like it was Kara behaving as Supergirl: strong and confident. And it was turning her on so badly.

So Lena pushed Kara playfully against the table. The blonde got the hint and hopped on it, waiting for Lena to start.

The greeneyed took a few steps back, so Kara had the best view on her. Looking in the blue eyes in front of her, she started to move her body slowly. She turned her curves in front of Kara extra slow so she would be sure that the blonde would have the perfect view on her body. Slowly, her left hand went to the back of her dress, unzipping it.

She could see Kara’s eyes turning dark from excitement. Lena knew she was blowing the blondes mind and that she would want nothing more then jump her. And Lena loved it that she had that kind of power over the city’s hero.

As soon as she unzipped her dress, Lena let her hand glide back tot he straps of her dress. One by one, she removed them from her shoulders, causing that the dress glide from her body onto the floor.

Kara’s mouth dropped open in amazement. She knew Lena was gorgeous, but she could never dreamt that she was that perfect. She had the perfect view on creamy pale skin and it blew her mind.

“Miss Luthor, you as well didn’t even bother to put on some underwear,” she said with a hoarse voice. Boy, Kara was horny as hell, squeezing the object she was still holding behind her back hard.

Lena moved slowly back to Kara, shaking her hips in a slow way. As she reached the blonde, she cupped her face, bringing hers closer and pressed a kiss on Kara’s lips.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked.

Kara nodded. “Me does,” she said.

Lena smiiled at that reply. She moved her hands from Kara’s face trying to reach for the object that she was still hiding behind her back.

As soon as Kara realized what Lena was trying to do, she pushed the other woman away with her own body. “Uh uh,” she said. “Don’t be so curious, Lee,” she said.

The greeneyed pouted. “I did what you asked. So now I would like to know what you’re hiding.”

“You will like it,” the blonde said. “But first, I need you to be wet for me. Like really, really wet. Can you do that for me?”

“Oh but Kara, I am wet,” Lena replied. “Give me your hand so I can proof it to you.”

Kara shuffled behind her back and allowed Lena to take her right hand. The formar CEO took it and pressed it against her chest. She directed the hand to her left breast, making circles around it and allowed Kara to feel how hard her nipple became. Lena closed her eyes enjoying the touch and she could tell according to Kara’s fast breathing that the blonde loved it too.

Lena moved the blondes hand down to her stomach, directing it deeper down until they reached her center. She took Kara’s finger and pressed it against her pussy.

Kara moaned. Her eyes were glassy as she looked at Lena, biting her lower lip. God the sight of Kara biting her lower lip turned Lena on even more. “You were right. You really are wet.”

“Is it enough to see what you’re hiding behind your back?” Lena asked hopefully.

Kara smiled as she hopped from the table. “Maybe,” she said playfully. She used her free hand to direct Lena to the dinner table. “Bend over for me, baby,” she said.

Lena was so horny at this moment, that she would do anything right now. So she bend over, her hands supporting her bodyweight on the table. The formar CEO turned her face back and Kara saw a look in Lena’s eyes that allmost caused that the blonde became another orgasm. But instead she went on her knees.

Not long after that, Lena screamed in excitement. Kara started to lick her pussy from behind, using her free hand to squeeze that perfect pale ass. “Jesus, Kara!”

Kara seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Her licks were short but at exactly the right places, so it was no suprise that Lena felt her orgasm rise after only a few minutes.

As Kara noticed Lena’s juices started flowing, she stopped what she was doing. A moan out of protest escaped Lena’s throat which made Kara smile. “Don’t worry baby,” she said. “I am going to give you exactly what you need.”

She got back up to her feet, undressing herself as quick as possible. Lena wanted to look back, because she wouldn’t miss a second of watching Kara naked, but the blonde didn’t allow her to. “Don’t turn arround, baby. You’d ruin the suprise.”

Another moan out of protest escaped Lena’s throat, but she obeyed. She concentrated on the wall in front of her, waiting for what was coming next. She heared a little shuffle behind her and she was started to wonder what Kara was doing. Before her curiosity took controll over her, she sensed how Kara parted her lower lips with her fingers. Next thing she felt was how a finger was pushed inside of her.

Lena moaned. “Kara…”

Kara started to fuck her slowly with one finger, untill her thump found Lena’s clit and started to rub it gently. Lena went wild. She started to move her hips along just so she could feel Kara better. The room was allready filled with the smell of her arrousal. Lena was dripping as hell and suddenly Kara had the nerves to pull back her fingers.

“Kara…” Lena protested.

“Shhht, baby,” Kara whispered. “It is time. Are you ready for your surprise?”

“I am like since half an hour now,” Lena whined. She heard Kara giggle. Next thing, she sensed both of Kara’s hands on her ass, like she was supporting herself. Then she felt something pressed against her pussy.

Lena’s eyes went wide. “There was no way…” She couldn’t think any further because in the next second she was filled allmost untill her womb.

Lena threw her head back as she screamed out loudly. “Oh my God, Kara!”

Kara was fucking her with a strapon for Gods sake and it had to be a huge one, because she was was all filled out.

Kara reinforced her grip on Lena’s ass, her nails digging deeply into the pale skin as she fucked Lena hard and fast.

“You like the surprise?” Kara asked between moans.

“I… love… iittt!” Lena screamed out. She turned her head around so she was able to look at Kara. As their eyes met, Kara could see the horny look in Lena’s eyes, causing that she was becoming more excited as well. One hand let go of pale skin to grab Lena’s hair, picking up the pace.

“Yes, Kara. Just fuck me hard. Please.”

“Are you begging me again, Lee?”

“Yes… Yes I am begging you. Give it to me, please!”

Kara started to fuck Lena even harder. She may used just a little of her superspeed the way she was shoving the strapon in and out of the formar CEO’s pussy.

“All- Almost there!” Lena could barely bring out.

“Come for me, Lee,” Kara said. “It’s safe. You can come for me.”

Lena trusted Kara and even if she didn’t, she had no choice. Being fucked like this by the woman she loved let her come hard. She never came that hard and her juices squitered over Kara’s dildo.

After the orgasm faided away, Kara pulled out the strapon slowly out of Lena. The woman turned around and was captured by Kara’s lips, feeling the toy pressing between their bellies.

After the kiss, Lena looked at Kara with dark eyes before going down on her knees. She took the strapon in her mouth without using her hands and started to suck at it. She wanted to tast her own fluids. As she was sucking at the strapon, her gaze was at Kara, looking up at her.

Kara looked down and the sight of Lena giving her a blowjob drove her out of her mind.

As soon as the strapon was clean, Lena got back up. “You can suprise me more often like this,” she said with a smirk.

“But Lee,” Kara said. “Who told you the night was over? We have a few more hours left.”

Lena looked at Kara hopefully.

“So,” Kara said. “Are you ready for a third round?”

“Oh, game on,” Lena replied as she followed Kara to her bedroom.

***

The anoying sound of a phone made Kara startle. She got up and realized she had been fallen asleep on her sofa. She looked around and realized Lena wasn’t there and as she looked properly at herself, she also realized that she was fully dressed.

Wait a minute... Was this all a dream? Kara couldn’t believe it. Faith must have no mercy with her.

With a groan, she reached for her phone. She had received a message from William.

William: “Kara, are we still going out tonight?”

Kara felt her stomach hurt. This didn’t feel right. She thought back to the dream she just woke up to. That felt right. And then she made the decision of her life.

Kara: “I am sorry, William. But I truly believe we are not going to work. See you Monday.”

After she sent that text, she scrolled through her contacts. As soon as she found the right contact, she pressed the green call button. She waited for a few moments, until the call was answered.

“Lena? Would you like to meet? I really need to see you…”


	4. Next chapter???

would anyone be interested in a last chapter, because I kinda fooled you by turning the whole story into a (day)dream? Maybe some fighting and fluff added?


	5. Fighting and Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy last scene 😊 okay and a fight in the beginning

Kara was pacing around in her living room. After the call she had sent Lena a text. She didn’t know why she had called her in the first place, she never ever could have thought that the former CEO would actually agree with meeting her.

They agreed to meet at Kara’s apartment. Kara insisted to meet somewhere neutral, but Lena had texted her that it was okay to meet at Kara’s. Meanwhile she was waiting, her phone started to buzz. She looked and noticied that it was William, trying to reach her. Without any doubt, she swiped over the red button. This could wait. Lena was more important right now.

After five more minutes of pacing around, there was a knock on the door. Kara felt like her heart just stopped beating. She didn’t need her X-ray vision to see who was at the door, because the familiair heartbeat she sensed told her it was Lena. Lena’s heartbeat was steady and calm and just for a second, Kara feared that Lena was mad. A second knock brought her back to the world.

She walked, almost flew, to the door to answer it.

It was the first time in weeks that the women saw each other again. Kara looked at Lena with a shy smile, gulping down a huge lump down her throat by seeing her former best friend this close. Flurries of her dream crossed her mind, which made her cheeks redden a little.

Lena was dressed in a simple jeans and purple blouse, her hair was tied in a loose bun. Her emerald eyes flickering in the moment she caught sight of Kara, but she recovered fast.

“Did you just call me to let me stand outside?” Her tone was neither cold nor friendly. It was neutral. Like she was talking to one of her employees.

Kara blinked a few times. “What? No, of course not.” She stepped aside. “Please come in.”

Lena nodded as she entered the apartment. She looked around quickly and she noticed that the apartment still looked the same.

“Can… Can I offer you something to drink?” Kara asked hesitantly as she walked to her kitchen to pour herself a big glass of water.

“I am not staying long,” Lena answered and the coldness of her reply cut Kara like a kryptionian knife.

As soon as she got her glass of water, her phone started to buzz again. She took it and again she noticed it was William. She sighed before she swiped the red button on the screen and went back to the living room. Lena was still standing there, looking at Kara and waiting for the blonde to say something.

“Would you like to sit down?” Kara offered.

The former CEO rolled her eyes. “Cut the crap Kara. Just tell me what you wanted to say so I can leave.”

Kara’s eyes widened. This was definitly not what she was expecting when Lena agreed to see her, she at least hoped that she would act kind. But this Lena wasn’t kind at all. As a matter fact, Kara started to wonder why the woman came over in the first place.

Just as she was about to start, Kara’s phone buzzed again. She rolled her eyes as she watched who was calling. “Oh Rao,” she whined before swiping the red button.

“Oh, don’t let me keep you from answering,” Lena said.

“No, it is not important,” Kara answered as she pulled her phone back into her pocket. “It’s… just…”

Before she could go any further, it was Lena who interrupted her. “You know what, Kara. It was a mistake coming over. I promise that your secret is safe with me, but that is the best I can give you. If you were hoping we could be friends again, you’re mistaking. Because that is never going to happen again.”

After those words, Lena walked to the door. She already had the door handle in her hands as Kara snapped. “Why are you even here, if you truly believe that our friendship is over?”

Lena felt rage boiling up from her stomach. She squeezed the door handle in her hands. “Because…” she started without turning around to look at Kara. Because she couldn’t do that. Looking at her former best friend, the woman who betrayed her in the ugliest way by lying to her for years. “I wanted to see you, one last time, before…”

“Before what?” Kara asked and she was now on guard. What was Lena trying to say?

Finaly, Lena got the courage to turn around, but she still could not bring herself to meet Kara’s eyes. “I am moving back to Metropolis.”

So, it was on the table now. She tried to look up and for one second, their gazes caught the other. Lena turned her gaze away almost immediately. But that second was enough to see the heart broken look on the blondes face.

“Y-you.. you’re leaving National City?” Kara almost whispered. “But why?”

Suddenly Lena’s eyes captured fire. Her rage took over her body as she looked Kara straight in her eyes. “You have some nerve to ask me that, you know?” the black haired woman spit out. “You of all people.”

Kara decided to counter. “So it’s all my fault now?”

Lena’s knuckles were already white from squeezing the door handle. She let go to turn around. “Of course it is all your fault!” she yelled. “You betrayed me, Kara. You lied to me for years, dammit.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Here we go again,” she said.

“Are you making fun of me?” Lena asked with a look Kara was sure that when Lena had superpowers like hers, she would use heat vision in that moment. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“You played that tape far too often, Lena Luthor,” Kara said as she looked the raven haired woman straight in the eyes. “It’s time to turn the page. Start a new chapter.”

Lena snorted. “Like we could just start over as if nothing ever happened?”

Kara rolled her eyes again, this time because she was getting really anoyed. Before she could answer that, her phone buzzed again.

“Who the fuck is that anyways?” Lena blurted out. It was becoming irritating that they kept being disturbed by Kara’s phone.

“I don’t believe it’s any of your business,” Kara replied, swiping the red button again. Deep inside she hoped that William finally got the hint and stopped calling her.

Just before she put her phone back, William called again. “For Rao’s sake,” she cried out as she smashed the phone on her table, lifted her glasses a little bit before her heat vision destroyed the device. She corrected her glasses back on her nose and turned around to Lena, who was looking at her in shock.

“He won’t disturb us now,” she said sheepisly.

Lena blinked. “He?”

Kara froze for a second. Oh crap. Why would she say such a thing. The blonde cleared her throat. “Yes, he. There is this new collegue.. William. He asked me out on a date tonight but I turned him down.”

Lena didn’t know how to react. What she knew for sure was that her rage was floating away, just to make place for jealousy. A lot of jealousy in fact. “You’re dating?”

Kara frowned. “I just said…”

“You’re actually dating?” Lena screamed out. “You can’t be serious!”

“What? Am I not allowed to be happy ever again?” she asked the former CEO. “Should I drown in self pity, just like you?” Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh wait. Maybe I should try to blow up the world, like you did. Just to feel better, right?”

“That is NOT fair, Kara,” Lena said with a warning tone. “You and your double standards.”

“Oh really?” Kara stood in front of Lena, almost in her Supergirl-pose, with her hands on her hips. “Because you miss ‘oh I am a Luthor and everyone hates me because of it’ are allowed to be the only one that is sad that our friendship fell to pieces? Because, NEWSFLASH, it broke my heart too.”

“Kara…” Lena warned again.

“Don’t you Kara me, Lena,” Kara said as tears started to show in her eyes. “I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve to get hurt like this every single time we see each other. I know I made a mistake by lying to you, Lena. And I apologized for it so many times. So many times that I lost count. No Lena, this has to stop right now.”

Kara wiped the tears off her face as she pulled her glasses off to throw them on the kitchen counter. She straightened her back and looked at Lena. “I am Kara Zor-El from Krypton and I’m proud of who I am. I am offering you once again, but for the last time, my apologies. You can take it or leave.”

There was silence between the two women.

A wash of guilt washed over Kara for reacting to Lena this way, but she had to let her feelings out. Before she could say something more, Lena turned around and walked out of the apartment.

The slam of the door was like a knife cutting right into Kara’s heart. She had ruined it, again. And now there was no way to fix this. She wanted to fix things with Lena but instead she just yelled at her. She had to fight her tears and her hands sqeezed the glass of water she was holding so hard, that it shattered in her hands.

A few moments later, the door flew open. It startled Kara for a second as Lena walked right back in, pointing her index-finger to the blonde. “You know, Kara Zor-El.” The raven haired woman almost spit her name out. “It’s not fair you know. First you invite me over to your loft and then you just throw me out of it.”

“You’re the one who just walked away,” Kara said.

“And now, I am back,” Lena stated. “And I want to know why you wanted to see me.”

Kara sighed. It was now or never. This was her last chance to fix things with Lena and being friends with her again.

“I.. I just want to be your friend again,” she finally said.

“We were never really friends, Supergirl. Because friends don’t lie to each other.”

Kara straightened her back. “Oh, so you never lied to me, huh? What about the Q-waves? And Myriad?”

“That was different,” Lena said.

“Why would that be different? Just explain to me.”

“You are treating me like a villain again, God dammit. I wanted to use Myriad to protect people from getting hurt. Like the way you did. To protect them from all the pain that you caused me. Why is that so hard to understand?”

“Because you wanted to take peoples free will away!” Kara rarely became angry but all the inevitable emotions from the last couple of weeks just had to come out. “People have a right to make their own decisions.”

“Like your decision to suddenly date a guy while you knew one of us was still hurt? Like just going on with your life as if nothing happenend?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I just told you I canceled that date. Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Lena’s eyes widened as she froze.

Then it hit Kara. “You are jealous, aren’t you? But why?”

Now it was Lena who rolled her eyes. “God Kara. Isn’t it obvious? Why would you think I snapped the way I did after I found out you lied to me?”

There was a silence. Lena was truly expecting an answer, but as it never came, she made a step forward to Kara. She cupped the blondes face in her hands and forced the blue eyes to look at her. For a moment, Kara closed her eyes enjoying the touch of her friend, holding her. Once she opened them, she watched green eyes looking back. Tears were already appearing in the corners of her eyes.

“You really want me to say it?”

Kara shrugged. She didn’t exactly know what to say anymore. She was enjoying Lena’s hands around her face too much.

“Because I love you, dork.”

Blue eyes widenend. “Y-you… love me?”

Lena tried to hold back a giggle, but she clearly failed. “I allways have and I allways will.”

Kara may be known as the girl of steel, but these soft words coming out of the mouth of her best friend broke her. She started to cry. She started to cry so heavily, that her whole body was shaking and finally she collapsed on the floor, dragging Lena with her.

They stayed there for a while until she was able to say something. She had to say something. She didn’t want to leave Lena’s confession unanswered. “You have no idea how much that means to me,” she started, still sobbing. “I thought I lost you forever.”

Lena pulled away just so she could watch the blonde, but Kara pulled her right back into the embrace. “Please hold me, just a little longer.”

A smile appeared on Lena’s lips as she kept holding the blonde. This was a huge step for both of them. For Lena, because she finally managed to step over her shadow and confess her feelings to Kara. And for Kara because she finally could hold the woman in her arms that meant the world to her.

“I loveyou too,” she suddenly whispered. It came out of her mouth way faster than she wanted.

“Excuse me?” Sure Lena had understood what Kara just said, but her ego wanted to hear those words again.

Kara turned her head and looked at Lena. She sighed deeply. “I love you too.”

The girls stayed a little longer on the floor, their heads leaned against the other. There were no words spoken, just the enjoyment of each other’s presence. Something they had missed for way too long.

It took about ten minutes, before one of them broke their silence. “How… how do we go from here?”

“First of all,” Lena said. “We have to promise each other that we will never, ever lie to each other again. That would be a very important first step. So, Kara Zor-El, I promise you that I will be honest with you from now on.”

Kara nodded. “I will never keep any secrets from you again.” The blonde reached her pinky finger to Lena and the green eyed woman interlaced her own pinky finger into the blondes. “Pinky promise.”

There was a short silence again. “Wow… That felt really good,” Kara said and Lena agreed. Then the green eyed beauty cleared her throat.

“Kara, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course. Anything.”

“Well… since you already went on with your life by starting to date…”

“Lena…” Kara said with a warning tone, but Lena put her index finger on the blondes lips to silence her.

“Let me finish.” Lena took a deep breath. “As I was saying… Would you do me the honor and go on a date with me?”

“You… mean like a dinner date?” Kara asked with Lena’s finger still on her lips. She removed the hand carefully.

Lena shook her head. “Not like that. I mean like a real date.”

“You want to go on a date with me?” Kara sounded disbelieved.

“That’s what I just asked you, yes.” Lena’s cheeks reddened a little Kara noticed. Suddenly she thought back on her dream from before. That intense dream where they made love to each other. Was that really just a dream? Or was faith pointing her into a certain direction. This was a whole new opportunity for the both of them.

Maybe they weren’t meant to be friends at all. Maybe they were meant to be way more than that. And their fight just needed to open up their eyes to one another. And if she thought about it seriously, she knew that she would always be Lena’s. And that fact was something she had always known.

“I would love to go on a date with you, Lee.”

Lena smiled at her nickname. She missed Kara calling her that. She started to lean in and they had already closed her eyes. Kara could feel Lena’s breath against her lips and she was ready for the kiss… untill there was a knock on the door.

The moment was ruined and both women opened their eyes.

“Are you exepecting anyone?” Lena asked.

Kara shook her head. “Just ignore that.” she said as she closed her eyes again to get that kiss she wanted so desperatly.

And again there was another knock. “Kara? Are you there? Kara?”

Kara’s eyes popped open. She looked at Lena in surprise and the other woman looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

Her lips formed the name ‘William’ to Lena, without making any sound.

“Is he bothering you?” Lena whispered.

“He is the one who called me several times before,” she whispered back. “It seems he can’t take no for an answer.”

Lena’s eyes darkened. “With your permission, I will fix that.”

“Lena…” Kara said with a warning tone.

“Don’t worry, I will be nice, I promise,” Lena said with the face of an angel. But an angel that was about to be up to some trouble. She stood up from the floor and pulled Kara along with her. Then she started to undress herself.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked a little uncertain.

“Do you still have that black silk robe that I know you stole from me since you stayed over the last time?”

“I did NOT…”

“Kara, don’t play with me,” Lena said with a smirk as she pulled off her jeans and threw them behind the sofa. “Just … get it for me, will you?”

Kara, for a moment, was nailed to the floor, watching Lena getting undressed. She swallowed a few lumps down her throat as soon as Lena opened her blouse to reveal her black bra.

“Do you like what you see?” Lena teased watching the blonde looking at her in awe.

“I. I.. No.. I mean YES.. I mean…”

“The robe, Kara.” Lena said.

Stumbling over her own feet, Kara somehow managed her way to the bathroom to get what Lena asked for. Meanwhile, Lena had trown her blouse behind the sofa as well. As soon as Kara came back, she slid into the robe and pulled out her bun. She went through her hair, with her hands, to make it look a little messy.

“Let the games begin,” she smirked as she almost swayed to the door to answer it.

As soon as she opened the door, she faced a tall man with black hair who was visibly shocked facing a woman in a bath robe who was not Kara.

“Can I help you?” she asked with her best innocent voice.

The man raised his eyebrow. “Is this Kara’s apartment? Wait a second, aren’t you Miss Luthor?”

Lena chuckled. She loved the way people reacted once they reconized her.

“Yes and yes,” she said. “And you are?”

“William Dey,” the man answered. “Could you please get Kara for me?”

“Mister Dey,” Lena repeated slightly, her gaze never lost his. “So you’re the man who can’t stop bothering my girlfriend?”

“Your.. your what?”

“Oh I believe you heard me right,” Lena said.

“Get me Kara, right now.” William was losing his patience but Lena just laughed at the man right to his face. “Like hell I will,” she said. Then she made a step forward. “In fact, let me tell you something, Mister Dey. You will leave Kara alone from now on. Or…” She trailed with her index finger along the mans arm before she looked back at him with an innocent look. “Would you rather me call your boss to make a report for sexual harassment? You have to know that Miss Rojas and I go way back. In fact, she is a dear friend of mine.”

“I…”

“Yes?”

William tried to strumble some words out of his mouth but he failed. He dropped his shoulders as he turned around and left the door.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Kara said. She was standing at the other end of the room, out of Williams sight all along.

Lena pulled Kara in for a hug. “You can thank me later,” she said, burying her nose against the blondes neck. “I don’t think he will bother you again.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered.

Lena looked up. “Like I said… you can thank me later. Let’s talk about that date of ours instead.”


End file.
